


The Fall of Gil-galad

by Plant_Murderer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Epic Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 06:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: You've read the three stanzas that we have of "The fall of Gil-galad" translated by Bilbo Baggins, This is my attempt to expand on that and tell the story of the life and fall of Gil-Galad. From his birth in Nargathrond, to the creation of Lindon, his kingdom, to the war and his final confrontation with Sauron, fighting beside Elendil "in Mordor where the shadows are", here the tale of Gil-Galad is told.   Knowlege of the Silmarillion is probably needed to understand this, so... if you're unfamilliar with it it might be rough going. Hope you like it, and I'd welcome your comments.





	The Fall of Gil-galad

**Author's Note:**

> The parts in the notes are the original, as written by Tolkien, from the fall of Gil-galad, I'm putting them in the notes to separate them out clearly but I wrote with intent for it to be a seamless transition. Last chance to turn back if you haven't read The Silmarillion, or i guess in theory you could google alot and get by but Silmarillion knowledge is needed for this. Ok? Ok. here goes: 
> 
> " Gil-galad was an Elven-king.  
> Of him the harpers sadly sing;  
> the last whose realm was fair and free  
> between the Mountains and the Sea.
> 
> His sword was long, his lance was keen.  
> His shining helm afar was seen;  
> the countless stars of heaven's field  
> were mirrored in his silver shield.
> 
> But long ago he rode away,  
> and where he dwelleth none can say;  
> for into darkness fell his star  
> in Mordor where the shadows are"

In dimming times his tale began. 

As Morgoth, hemmed in northern land,

Did plot and send his minions out.

They faltered in the western south.

 

For Finrod sent his men and arms,

To strike and so hold safe from harm

his Nargothrond where rose a light,

A hope unsought, a radiance bright.

 

Of  Finwë’s blood, through Orodreth,

Gil-galad was, from his first breath,

The latest of a storied line,

As ere Finduilas was in time.

 

His golden hair a prince’s crown,

His eyes as clear as waters down

In Ivrin’s pools, when they were blessed,

A shining gift to elvenesse

 

But in his youth, the Sudden Flame,

Turned plains to ash in Morgoth’s name,

The Dragon-sire, Glaurung, was born,

The centuries’ siege of Angband torn,

 

When Finrod left on Beren’s quest,

His Nargathrond, he did bequest,

To Orodreth with but one task,

To hold and guard her to his last.

 

Twas love unwise and mortal proud,

Brought doom to those who through the shroud,

Of secrecy had held their ground,

For Túrin came, and love he found.

 

Gil-galad watched all from afar,

His father’s trust, his sister’s heart,

His kinfolk’s arms and lives as one,

Were spent by ill-fate's bloodied son.

 

So Glaurung, Nargathrod did take,

And so a thing of Morgoth’s make,

Stole sire and sister, friend and kin,

Gil-galad vowed, “never again.”

 

Unnumbered Tears by then had hied

Him out to sea on hastening tides.

By Ulmo’s grace Orodeth’s child,

Grew fast and strong on Balar’s isle.

 

When Gondolin the fair did fall,

He led a force to answer calls,

To aid those who to Sirion fled,

When fatal oath brought doom and dread.

 

A new crowned king, yet gallant he,

Led them to haven in the sea,

As Finrod had, into the caves,

Through war and wrath, he brought them, safe. 

* * *

 

Gil-galad glimpsed a different shore,

With Morgoth now beyond night's door,

Wide fields had sunk, and mountains rose,

Both grave and cairn, to friends and foes,

 

What need had they who'd witnessed all,

Who'd seen the dark one, Morgoth fall,

Who'd seen Vala and Vanyar come

From west to east, an unset sun?

 

New haven in an unmade land,

 A kingdom fair as it was grand;

Gil-galad, Golden kingly star,

Saw Lindon when he looked afar.

 

And thus he led his people there,

His vision and his wisdom shared,

To mountains, up from sundering sea,

They built that realm, both fair and free.

 

As Lindon rose, out to the west,

The ocean bore upon its breast,

The island star, the gifted land,

A prize made for the race of man.

 

Among Gil-galad's number then,

The Peredhil were close at hand.

When Manwe bid them chose their kind,

The ties twixt brothers did unbind.

 

Elros, Tar-Minyatur was made,

His father led him to the waves,

His people went and  Númenor,

Was founded on the star shaped shore.

 

From Lindon rode the ships of men.

From Lindon watched his elven kin.

Gil-galad gazed until the night,

took kin from ken by its great might  

 

The crown of  Númenor would pass,

five times before a new king cast,

his eyes and ships out to the east,

Aldarion, who rode the seas.

 

Five lives of men –longer than most,

While Lindon grew up from the coast,

The seeds of realms both strong and true,

Did sprout where Lindon's banner flew.

 

Galadriel, both wise and grand,

Did test her skill beneath his hand,

And Elrond, with his grace and lore,

Grew strong in art, in song, and sword.

 

Gil-galad's light shown far and clear,

And to it elves and dwarves drew near.

The mariner would lead his men,

And all the races called him friend.

 

* * *

 

 

The binds would soon well serve them all,

As in the south, some answered calls.

Fell Morgoth's student grew in might,

He raised his armies, far from sight.

 

Of rings the tales are elsewhere told,

The treachery of might, of gold,

And too the tales of war begun,

Fresh blood bared to the moon and sun.

 

Gil-galad donned his gleaming helm.

He fought to guard his kin and realm.

When Andor  fell in wrath and shame,

Twas to his ports The Faithful came

 

And on he strove 'gainst Sauron's might,

A shining star with spear of ice,

Against the darkness and the flame,

Yet evil balked to hear his name.

 

Beside Elendil, king of men,

He rode to Rivendell and then,

In force, with armor strongly forged,

They sped down Anduin to war.

 

Gil-galad's light drew other kings,

From Lórien, and woods-once-green,

By slashing sword, by axe, by fate,

His armies came to blackest gate.

 

If eyes Morannon had and sight,

T'would wish for blindness, death, and night.

Forever shall the dead there gaze,

From that dark mire of flesh and waste

 

Yet up from Dagorlad he came,

Gil-galad to the land of flame,

Where ash chokes all and mercy dies,

Gil-galad lit the long dark skies,

 

No light could lone remove the stain,

Of horrors wrought ‘neath Sauron's reign

No life or spring to Mordor comes,

But hope once came, which may live on,

 

The land may yet bear marks he made,

As to the tower on he bade,

His armies and his kingly friends,

To strive, to fight on till their ends.

 

When Sauron came from Barad-dûr,

Gil-galad met him, strong and sure,

Elendil joined and battle waged,

they smote The Dark with spear and blade.

 

To fall beside a friend is flight,

Gil-galad, having done aright

And set the stage for victory,

In spirit flew, where none may see.

 

Perhaps he passed his Lindon, strong,

And dove down, passing Nargathrond

Where once his life and tale began,

Perhaps he reached undying lands,

 

Behind him lay a world bereft,

Left dimmer from his final breath,

But now a world that could endure,

His final gift, a hope so pure.

**Author's Note:**

> "Gil-galad was an Elven-king.  
> Of him the harpers sadly sing;  
> the last whose realm was fair and free  
> between the Mountains and the Sea."  
> \-----  
> This was fun and interesting to write, Gil-Galad's story is tied with so many others'. Thanks for reading this, and let me know what you think.


End file.
